


Training Wheels

by RangerSargey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Helpful Alya, New Relationship, Plot building to porn, Vacation, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSargey/pseuds/RangerSargey
Summary: It’s painful to love someone you’re not sure you can be with, especially with so much at stake. But when you tiptoe the line, who makes to decision on whether you should remain as you are, or leap into something more.Maybe all it takes is a little push before you realize the training wheels are ready to come off.





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically smut pretending to have a plot. 
> 
> Honestly, these two would probably make up some excuse not to take the chance because they're dumb butts.
> 
> Also, I think this is the longest thing I have written in possibly forever

_Does it count as third wheeling if you’re not the only one doing it?_ Adrien wondered as he glanced sideways towards Marinette. Her feet were casually propped in his lap, and Alya kept sparing them knowing glances through the rear-view mirror. _Are we like training wheels?_ _Or are they the training wheels?_

If Alya and Nino were a perfectly functioning without them, they wouldn’t need training wheels, but it was obvious that this was a set up. If they considered him and Marinette a couple in need of a jump start, would that mean they need an extra set of wheels to get the rolling? Were Alya and Nino trying to be the training wheels to their convoluted bicycle?

Adrien and Marinette had long since discovered each other’s identities, and since they let Alya and Nino in on the secret, they had tried to be more than a little helpful. He and Marinette had tiptoed the line between friends and being a couple, but neither one seemed to have the courage to make the leap. Alya and Nino seemed more than ready to push them over that ledge.

“We should have done this sooner! I so needed this little weekend getaway!” Alya proclaimed, one hand on the wheel, the other propped up to emphasize her point. “Maybe you two will darken up some!”

“Oh please, Alya,” Marinette huffed, “You know I’ll just burn.” Adrien looked down at her pale feet in his lap, covered only by simple black flats. A little sun and she would be as red as her suit.

“Even if I wanted to, Father asked I try to avoid darkening my complexion. He’s concerned his latest line won’t look as attractive if I do.” Adrien leaned back in to his seat with his mildly sarcastic explanation.

“Face it Alya, we’ll never get these two to get a little sun worship in!” Nino laughed. “More beach for us, Babe!”

“Hey, I’m going to swim!” Marinette defended. “I’ve been working on a new swimsuit design, and I finished it in time for this trip! I want to test it out!”

“Is it the one I think it is?” Alya cooed.

“Yes!” Marinette smiled enthusiastically.

“Aw, yes, girl!” Alya fist-pumped the air. “You’ll be smoking.”

Adrien gulped.

___

A few months ago, Alya had found out about the Agreste vacation home on the French coastline. I beautiful and highly unused vacation home. It was once used for beach shoots and fashion inspiration, but in the past few years had been left largely unused.

Alya, always with a few tricks up her sleeves, convinced his father that Adrien needed a vacation away from family and away from Paris. So now the four of them were currently pulling in to the long driveway that wound up the coastline. The house overlooked a private beach, where they would be able to enjoy the water without the crowd that accompanied the summer time, or the intrusion of the media.

It wasn’t as large as his home, but it was still spacious, with numerous bedrooms, and an impressive living area. It had even been cleaned and aired out recently, and was spotless. It smelled of crisp sea air, and flowers.

Alya spread her arms joyously, basking in the modern appeal of the house, and squealing over the sights from the balcony overlooking the beach.

Adrien didn’t like showing off his wealth, but it was rather convenient when it came to outings like this. They’d all needed it. Being a hero was stressful, but so was being a civilian sidekick, and reporter to the masses. In addition, they were all going to be starting at a local university in just a few short months.

“Alright kiddos!” Alya proclaimed after taking in the house. “We’re here for a little vacation! We need to relax, but no sitting around the house, you can do that at home! Go get those swimsuits on! We’re headed to the beach!”

__

Alya was already halfway down the stairs leading to the beach with Nino by her side and Adrien a few steps behind her. Marinette promised to be out in a second, not wanting to hold up the group.

Alya had been ready to sink her toes into the sand before the trip was even official. But despite her excitement, she turned at the sound of a closing door and squealed in delight, looking up the stairs leading down from the house.

“Oh, girl! Look at you!” Alya exclaimed. “I knew it would look good!”

Adrien turned to see what Alya was talking about. Marinette was coming down the stairs, clad in a black skirted two piece. Her feet were bare this time. She had her spotted towel and some sunscreen clutched in her hand, and Tikki floated a few paces behind her.

As Marinette came closer, he could see the green embroidery adorning the black. Were those… cat prints?

Adrien felt himself turn bright red. His Lady was in a… rather attractive two piece inspired by him. Emerald paw prints adorned the sides of her skirt, three on each side, drawing emphasis to her hipbones. Then the top was a simple halter with an attractive plunge. All the threading matched the paw prints and bow.

He felt weak. This was a direct attack. A compliment to his male pride, and a blow to his resolve. As much as he loved and adored her, he didn’t want to risk his lady. There was too much at stake. Though she did look stunning.

Even her toenails were green, with little black cat prints. Oh lord…

Alya was studying him with a knowing glint in her eyes, and Nino was giving a goodhearted chuckle, and Adrien realized he was gaping. With a glance back at Marinette, he took in the way she moved, the swimsuit complimenting her build in ways he didn’t know possible. Flustered, he turned abruptly, making a beeline for the nice cool ocean.

He heard giggling as he marched away.

___

Plagg was of flirting with Tikki. Any time to two of them were around each other without the threat of danger, they flirted. They said that Ladybug and Chat Noir balanced each other, like Yin and Yang. It was unsurprising that a few miraculous wielders had fallen in love, chasing each other indefinitely. The kwamis did it too after an eternity of balancing, chasing, and complimenting each other. They were incomplete without the other.

Adrien sank lower into the water, looking over to Marinette, who was spreading her towel out in the sand. He’d fallen for his Lady over three years ago, when she had dropped in to save the day. He was amazed by her, and he wasn’t the only one. People loved and admired Ladybug. She was charming, lucky, and skilled. He made Adrien feel better just by being around her. He loved her from afar for a year and a half before discovering who she was behind the mask.

At first he had been shocked that it was the shy sweetheart who sat behind him in class, but then the cloud lifted and he saw all the similarities he had been missing. Marinette was determined, giving her all into her projects. She had a strong moral compass, standing for what she believed in, even against great opposition. She was sweet, kind, and charming, drawing people to her, and making them feel comfortable and safe.

Marinette had been starting to have the same effect on him when he was Chat Noir and he would visit her on the balcony, and as Adrien, when they were around friends. Adrien found himself in love with Ladybug, and falling for Marinette. But it turned out he was just falling for the same girl all over again.

Alya and Nino laughed off in the distance, chasing after each other, and kicking up sand. Adrien sighed.

He loved Marinette, probably more than she would ever know. Oh, she wasn’t blind to it. She knew Chat loved Ladybug, and he knew Marinette loved Adrien, and that, ultimately they loved each other. They had an inseparable bond that nobody else would ever be able to understand.

As much as he loved her, Adrien knew they had to be cautious. The safety of all of Paris was in their hands, and they couldn’t become careless with their affection of the other and let Paris slip from them. Even if it wasn’t each other, relationships would just be too hard. It was hard enough balancing school, friendships, and superhero duties. A relationship would be too much.

They could work out though. Plagg had told him that previous Ladybugs and Chat Noirs lived long and happy lives together, even beyond retirement. There were partnerships that were made stronger by their relationship, able to work more effectively. But there were also those that failed, their relationship being the thing that lead them to an early retirement. That was a risk they couldn’t afford to take.

But looking at Marinette tentatively dip her toes in the water, startled by the cold, he wished he could make an exception. He desperately wished he could make that jump with her. He wanted too so badly, but there was so much at stake. He loved her, but he was too scared to risk it.

He rose out of the water, moving closer. Marinette acknowledged his approach with a pleasant smile, her eyes lighting up. “I thought cats didn’t like water?”

“Have you even gotten a leather suit wet? Doesn’t work.” Adrien replied.

 Marinette laughed so sweetly. “So?” She asked, lifting her hands next to her shoulders, with a cock of her hip. “What do you think.”

Adrien laughed. Chat had been rubbing off on her. “I think you look paw-some, Purrincess! You’re one cat made for the water!”

Marinette giggled in delight, and Alya and Nino looked over knowingly.

Oh, he wanted to make that leap.

__

Steam filled the bathroom, turning the small tiled room into a practical sauna. After a long day at the beach nothing felt quite so relaxing as a long hot shower, at least in Adrien’s opinion. He didn’t know how long he’d been in here, and dinner was probably being served, but he was too content to make a move to get out

He was spacing out, staring at nothing when a knock on the door startled him back to reality.

“Hey Adrien?” Marinette spoke from behind the door. That wasn’t the voice he expected. “Alya and Nino wanted to try a place in town. They said it was only a few minutes away. They’re leaving now. They said to just catch up.”

Adrien blinked a few times as she spoke, before leaning down to turn off the water. He wasn’t done spacing out, but it would be rude to make them all wait. Reaching out of the shower stall, he grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist.

He didn’t stall any further. He should get dressed so he and Marinette could go catch up to their friends. He was tired though. Dinner and bed had sounded excellent to him.

Adrien moved across to the bathroom door, pulling to open, releasing a wave of steam into his room. Marinette blinked at the sudden rush of hot hair before turning bright red, and marching out the door.

“I’ll be downstairs!

Adrien blinked in confusion, glancing around him, before realizing his mistake. He was soaking wet and only covered by a towel. Models and cats have no shame, and unfortunately for him, he was both.

He quickly dried off, and threw on a pair of jeans. As he went to grab a shirt, he realized he had no clue where they were eating. Would a t-shirt work, or would that make him appear overdressed? What was Marinette wearing? He forgot to notice, he was to occupied with the adorable shade of pink her face had turned.

He considered his options, before throwing on a black button up, and rolling the sleeves. If he needed too, he could roll them down for a more composed appearance, but the rolled sleeves gave a more casual appearance.

He threw on sock and shoes, combed his hair quickly, grabbed his wallet, and ran down the stairs.

Marinette was sitting on a chair, talking quietly with Tikki. Whatever they were saying was dropped as Adrien came flying into view. She stood up, opening her purse for Tikki to hide inside. Plagg, from wherever he had been hiding (possibly the kitchen), zipped into the bag after her.

As Marinette turned her attention to him, Adrien was convinced this girl would be the death of him. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Why did his heart have to be set on a fashion designer who knew exactly how to get to him, and stroke his ego?

Without knowing the context, her outfit wouldn’t scream Chat Noir, but he knew the outfit wasn’t a coincidence. Her skirt was a plain black high-waisted circle skirt. She’d partnered it with a deep green chiffon halter top. Her black flats were back. It was simple enough that it could be worn casually, but it looked absolutely stunning regardless.

It took a moment for Adrien to notice that she was rather flushed still. But she hadn’t been red when he first caught sight of her. Right, the sleeves. Marinette favored the rolled-up sleeves. She found the style attractive. Marinette might have two on him today, but now he was on the board.

“Ready?” Adrien asked, trying to keep the triumph out of his voice. “I have no idea where we’re going.”

Marinette seemed to only get more flustered. “Oh. Right. She just told me how to get there. She said she’d meet us outside.”

Adrien shrugged. “We probably shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

He strode forward, placing a hand on her back as she began to turn, to guide them to the door. It was supposed to be flirty yet polite, except the fabric he expected on her back was not there. He felt like he was burning, and Marinette was redder than her suit, but he didn’t retract his hand immediately. He knew the action would only make this more awkward, so he removed his hand after she’d completed her turn, and he could reach for the door without seeming awkward.

She stepped out the door, and he followed behind her. It gave him an excellent view of the back of her shirt. The halter cut, while solid and modest in the front, only connected along her mid to lower back and behind her neck, leaving her upper back completely exposed. She really would be the death of him.

They walked down the driveway to the road in a companionable silence. Adrien was determined not to make googly eyes at his partner all night, and instead distracted himself with the scenery. Marinette seemed to be doing the same.

“I haven’t been here in years.” Adrien said suddenly, cutting across the silence. “The last time was with my mother. She loved to take walks. This location was her choice. She loved the scenery. Dad got inspiration from here. Whenever we would visit, we would take long walks together.”

Marinette hummed appreciatively. “She had excellent taste. It’s really beautiful.”

“My father doesn’t like to come here. It’s too painful for him, he says. It’s nice being back. Makes me feel connected to her.” Adrien looked over to Marinette, with her serene expression, glad that she was enjoying it.

They walked for a few more minutes silently, walking in step and occasionally brushing arms, before Marinette stopped abruptly. “Adrien?”

“Yeah?” Adrien ask, stopping alongside her.

“I thought I was better about this but I think I just got us lost.” She said, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands. “I think I missed a turn.”

“Did Alya tell you where to go?” Adrien cocked his head slightly to the side.

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, thinking hard. “I thought I was supposed to get this way, let me call her.”

Marinette reached for her purse to find her phone, but the only things in there were Tikki and Plagg!

She knew her phone was in her purse when Alya suggested going out to eat. Adrien, noticing her action, looked for his phone too, realizing he forgot it in his rush. But he didn’t recall seeing it.

“Alya set us up.” Marinette sighed.

“Well, we can always grab something from the kitchen later.” Adrien shrugged, with a good-tempered smile, offering his arm, “I can see the beach from here. Want to follow it back?”

Marinette giggled, taking his arm. “That sounds wonderful.”

Together they found a path leading down to the beach. Once they reached the sand, Marinette bent down to take her shoes off. With one hand clutching her flats, and the other wrapped around her partner’s arm, they began to stride down the beach from the direction they came.

Marinette was enjoying herself more than she probably should. There was something comforting about having her toes in the sand and her partner by her side. To anybody watching, they must look like an adorable couple. They would probably assume that the pair was walking back from a date as they strode peacefully down the beach.

Casting a sideways glance and Adrien, she wondered if they would ever by more than just this, tiptoeing the line of friends, and something more. She knew why they had to, with so much at stake. Sure, some Ladybugs and Chat Noirs worked out, but what about those who didn’t. Would they work out, or would they be one of the partnerships that crumbled and fell after giving in to emotions.

She wanted to take that chance, but there was more than just her heart on the line. Maybe someday, but for now, it was too much of a gamble.

But the way he was smiling gently to himself, and the sparkle of the moonlight in his eyes made her heart ache. Maybe she could be a little selfish, and take his hand rather than his arm. What would it hurt?

As if reading her mind, Adrien’s arm slipped from her grip, and was instead replaced by his hand. Glancing back at him, she saw him smiling gently at her. She smiled back, giving his hand a squeeze, and they continued onward together.

It only took them a few minutes to make it back, but it felt like forever. It still wasn’t long enough, and Marinette wasn’t quite willing to let go of her partner’s hand just yet. When Adrien made to lead them up the stairs, Marinette gave the slightest resistance causing Adrien to stop and look at her curiously.

He had always followed his Lady’s lead whether they were suited up or not. When she turned them to sit on the stairs, hands still connected, he didn’t object, and sat down beside her.

Marinette watched the waves for a few moments before sighing and resting her cheek against his shoulder. Adrien returned the action leaning his head to hers. They sat in silence for a while, just watching and listening to the ocean’s rolling waves.

“Adrien?” Marinette spoke softly, not looking away from the waves. She knew what was on her mind, but wasn’t sure how for phrase it. “Do you ever wish you could see the future?”

Adrien was silent for a few moments, considering. “Sometimes. But then where’s the surprise? What’s on your mind, Princess?”

“Us.” Marinette said after a few more moments, tightening her grip on his hand.

“I think I understand.”

“I’m scared. I wish I knew if I was falling into disaster.” Marinette sighed. “Tikki told me that I wasn’t the first Ladybug to… to fall for her partner. She told me that for some, their bond strengthened, and they became better. Others fell apart. I- “

Marinette became silent. Adrien remained silent, knowing what she was going to say. He knew she wanted to vocalize it, so he waited.

“I want to know if I’m making the right choice. Do I give in to love? But then what if that wasn’t the right choice? Paris needs us.”

“But what if you don’t? What if we become too guarded?” Adrien stroked her hand with his thumb. He felt a warm wet drop fall on his shoulder, and grabbed both her hand with his.

“I want to follow my heart. But I’m so scared I’m going to make the wrong choice.” Marinette continued, the heartbreak clear in her voice. “There’s so much that could go wrong, even if I do nothing. How do I know?”

“You don’t.”

“I love you Adrien.” Marinette broke a little bit, shifting her grip so that she was hugging his arm, cheek still pressed to his shoulder. “I love you so much, but I don’t want us to fail. Paris needs us too much.”

“My Lady, I have loved you ever since you yo-yoed into my life.” Adrien said with a smile. “And I’m always here. I’ll always be here, if you’re worried about that. We can wait until Hawkmoth is defeated, if that would help.”

“It’s been three years,” Marinette sighed. “It’s been three years and we still haven’t defeated him.”

“Then maybe it’s worth the risk.” Adrien said.

Marinette looked up at him, shocked. She had tears on her cheeks, and her eyes were wide. “But if we ruin our partnership we’ll never take him down!”

“But what if we become stronger. We’re an amazing team already, but maybe that leap of faith would give us the edge that we need.” Adrien looked away from her, back out towards the ocean. “I’ve always followed your lead, My Lady, and I will this time too. You’ve always been better with a plan.”

Marinette was quiet for a moment, then she shifted her weight, one hand going to her side, and the other reaching up for him. She cupped his face, turning his gaze back toward him. She still had a few tears on her cheeks, but they weren’t falling any more. He reached up, swiping a thumb under her eyes to dry her tears.

Her eyes were wide, considering her options. Slowly, she leaned closer, and Adrien followed as if magnetized by her determination.

Gently, and so tentatively, she touched his lips to his. It was a quick action, and she pulled away all too soon. Adrien watched her retreat, and something in her eyes had changed. She looked as though she had just cast lucky charm, and was coming up with a plan, determination set in her face.

“I’ll let you know.” Marinette said with firm resolve, standing and retreating up the stairs.

Adrien remained stationary for a few moments longer before he heard footsteps behind them. The graceless thumping must be Nino.

An arm was swung around his shoulder, and his friend was peering at him inquisitively.

“Sooo. What’s the verdict?”

Adrien huffed, nudging Nino’s arm. The traitor.

__

“So, let me get this straight. You kissed him?”

“Yes.”

“You told him you love him.”

“He knows that already.”

“He confessed his love.”

“He did it twenty times a day before we discovered each other’s identities.”

“Yeah, but this is _important_! This isn’t just Chat Noir in love with Ladybug! This is Adrien in love with Marinette!”

“It’s not like I didn’t know.”

“Girl, what is it gonna take for you to just give in? The boy obviously loves you, and this is Adrien! You’ve been gaga for him for three years now!”

Marinette sighed, looking down at her hands. Alya was perched on the side of her bed, judging her reactions. “It’s complicated.”

“I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Alya… It’s just, there’s so much at stake. If we make the wrong choice our partnership with crumble. We’ll never defeat Hawkmoth if we can’t trust each other!”

“Mari. Stop for a second.” Alya said with a dramatic hand on her hip. “You’ve loved each other for three years. Your feelings have never wavered. Adrien didn’t seem to realize girls even _existed_ , if they weren’t blue eyed and raven haired.”

“But- “

“Do you really think either one of you would spend three years pining after somebody if it wasn’t gonna work? It took you three years of loving each other just to kiss!”

Marinette paused. Alya was right. Marinette had considered that viewpoint, but she dismissed it as being overly optimistic.

“Since you two discovered each other’s identities you’ve only grown stronger!” Alya exclaimed, standing up, and pacing excitedly. “Hawkmoth has been slamming you with stuff that would have killed you three years ago. Have you ever seen yourself in action? You two don’t even talk to each other anymore! You are so on each other’s level!”

“But what if- “

“And the closer you get, the better of a team you are. You are comfortable with each other! If you two fail, I’ll give up reporting for good!” Alya declared with a decisive wave of her hands.

Marinette took a moment to process, before standing up, and giving her best friend a hug. “Thank you.”

__

When Marinette finally emerged from her room, set in her resolve, the boy she was looking for was gone. Alya was out on the balcony sunbathing, and was more than happy to inform her that the boys had disappeared shortly after their talk.

With a frustrated huff, Marinette took up her sketchbook, and joined Alya outside, though in the shade of an umbrella.

A few miles away, Nino and Adrien were standing in a gift shop, looking through the selection.

“It’s got to mean something. I can’t just pick up any necklace and call it good. She’ll know I didn’t try.” Adrien said, leaning down to look as one of the lower shelved.

“Maybe a necklace?” Nino suggested, looking at some hanging at eye-level.

“I just feel like it won’t be personal.” Adrien stood up with a groan. “I want something that made me think of her, not something that I got her for the sake of it.”

“Well, what does she like?” Nino asked as they moved on to the next display.

“Plenty of things.” Adrien scratched his head. “If we were home I could get her a potted plant, and she’s picky about what materials she works with. I wouldn’t want to get her something she doesn’t like.”

“What about that bikini?” Nino asked with a chuckle as his friend’s cheeks pinked. “She seems to really like you.”

“And what am I supposed to get her?” Adrien sighed. He was ready to give up and take a nap someplace warm. “I don’t wanna be weird or creepy.”

“You’re trying too hard, bro.” Nino said, throwing an arm around the blonde’s shoulders, and pointing to something in the display. “How about something like that?”

__

Adrien was disappointed when he came back and Alya and Marinette when nowhere to be found. He hasn’t seen her yet today, and he wanted to make sure she was doing alright. He knew she was probably stressed and possibly upset. Wherever she was, he was glad Alya was with her.

Instead of waiting around, he and Nino decided to spend some time down on the beach. They hadn’t had the chance to build a sand fort yet, and they were determined to complete one before they were supposed to head back home.

Dressed in swim suits for the second time, they flew down the steps in childlike excitement so that they could scope out the perfect location.

They found it a little further down the beach then they had gone yesterday, and Adrien wasn’t even sure if they were still on Agreste property. He decided it really didn’t matter. It was a good, shady spot, not too far from the water, so they could work with wet sand away from the heat of the sun. Not that Adrien minded the sun. He enjoyed finding a nice sunny spot to relax in, but unfortunately he had to maintain his pale complexion.

He and Nino put their heads together, mapping out the space that they would built their fort in. The girls would most likely come from the direction of the house, so that needed to be heavily guarded, but they wanted easy access to the entryway. They decided to put it to the side facing the trees so that it was not accessible from the shore, though further from the house so the girls would not attempt to approach it. It would be best sunken into the ground, at least a foot if they could manage, so that they did not have to build as tall of walls on all sides.

On their hands and knees, they began to dig along their decided space. Plagg settled down near the edge of their fort, letting the two boys do all the hard work. Later he would tell Tikki how hard he worked, but Tikki of course, would not believe him.

Adrien wasn’t sure how long they had been digging when he looked up. The sun was in a different place for sure, but still not on them. But more importantly, there was a bird.

The bird was some blue little thing. It wasn’t close enough to make him want to sneeze, but he could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge, and he crouched low, so that he could just barely see the bird over the line of sand. He was insulted by this bird’s presence.

Nino, noticing his friend’s behavior, and crawled closer.

“Dude, are you… chattering?”

Adrien was shocked out of his trance, and scratched his head with a bashful laugh.

“Well he is a cat.”

The two boys turned at the sound. Marinette and Alya had returned, and they hadn’t noticed their approach. They’d been too distracted by the bird, which Adrien was pleased to note was gone.

“Hey, Babe!” Nino leapt out of their pit, hugging his girlfriend.

Adrien turned his attention from them. He was going to make a defensive remark when he noticed what she was wearing. Her long legs were on display in a pair of denim shorts, and she was wearing a black hoodie with two bells hanging from the strings. Yet another ego stroke.

She was holding a brown package in her arms excitedly. “Hi, Adrien.”

Nino and Alya had wandered back down the beach, leaving them alone.

“Hi, Princess.” Adrien smiled, climbing out of the pit. “I haven’t seen you today. I wanted to check on you.”

Marinette smiled. “I’m doing good. I talked to Alya this morning, and it helped me figure a lot of stuff out. But, first. I didn’t make it, but I got you a gift.”

Adrien blinked in surprise, then turned to find out where his Kwami wandered off to, “Plagg. Will you do me a favor?”

Plagg floated past, indignantly “Already on it, Loverboy.”

Adrien watched Plagg zip away, and Tikki follow. He might not see him for a little while. Damn, he wanted this to be fast.

“I did too… But I think Plagg is gonna be a little longer than I hoped.” Adrien shrugged.

“You didn’t have to,” Marinette said looking down at her feet.

“Neither did you,” Adrien pointed out.

“Fair enough,” Marinette conceded, then held out the package. “It isn’t homemade, but I thought of you.”

He took the package from her, and met her eyes in confirmation, before tearing open the top. The first thing he noticed was red, and then the spots. He smiled in delight.

“Princess! You got us matching hoodies!” He pulled his hoodie from the bag. It was red and spotted all over. Very reminiscent of his lady. “How did you know I love Ladybug?”

Marinette giggled. “I took a chance.”

“It’s perfect!” He exclaimed, throwing it on, then striking a heroic pose. “Do I look like a hero now?”

“You might be too much of a scaredy Chat.” Marinette deadpanned.

“My lady! Was that a pun?” He gasped, dropping his pose, and throwing his arms around her into an excited hug. “I’m so proud!”

“I learned from the best,” She laughed, wrapper her arms around him.

“I’m too proud to even resent your comment.” They stood giggling together, in their matching hoodies. Adrien felt childlike glee rising up in his throat. Maybe that was his Chat coming out. “Whenever Plagg gets back you’ll get your gift. I saw Tikki following after him”

“So sometime tomorrow?”

“Pretty much.”

Marinette stepped forward, over the pile of sand, and sat at the edge of the pit, slipping her feet out of her sandals, and burying her toes in the sand. Adrien dropped down next to her, waiting for her to break the silence.

“I thought about it.” She said finally, looking up at him. Adrien said nothing, knowing her well enough to know she wasn’t expecting a response. “Alya helped clear my mind some. She gave me an outside perspective.”

She scooted closer to him so that their thighs were touching, and the tips of their fingers beginning to intertwine.

Adrien watched her with kind, patient eyes, waiting for her to continue when she was ready.

“It’s a big risk. But there’s so much that could go wrong either way.” Marinette began. “Alya explained that we have been working better as a team since we discovered out identities. The closer we get, the more powerful we’ve become. I enjoy being so close to you, and I don’t want to hold back because I’m scared.”

Marinette retracted her hand, rubbing both hands down her face in an attempt to cool her cheeks.

Adrien could feel hope rising in his chest as he watched her sort through her words.

“You know I love you. Gosh, it’s so embarrassing. I wish I’d known you were Chat sooner so you wouldn’t have seen me fangirling over you every other night.” Marinette covered her face, then looked at him with wide innocent eyes. “And I know you love me too. I want that to be enough. I trust you, and I care about you, and I could never bare myself to anyone like I do to you.

“You know me better than anyone, even Alya. Nobody will ever understand me like you do. You know what it’s like to have to hide a double life. You’ve been on by my side through everything. I don’t ever want that to change.”

Marinette took her hands from her face, grabbing Adrien’s had bravely.

“I know there’s a chance I’m making a mistake, but if it’s you, I want to try,” Marinette said, meeting Adrien’s gaze.

He knew she was expecting a response. “That’s all I’ve been waiting for, Princess.”

“So you want to take the leap?” Mariette asked hopefully.

Adrien moved from his spot next to her, and kneeled in front of her, taking both of her hands. With how low the ledge was, and the inches he had on her, they were still close to eye level. “Of course I do. Nino gives me crap. He says you’re the only girl I know exists.”

Marinette laughed. “Alya said the same thing!”

“I knew they talked about us!” Adrien declared, smiling at her. “So does this mean Nino can get off my case about making you my girlfriend?”

“Of course, Kitty,” she said raising a hand to his cheek for the second night in a row.

Adrien didn’t wait to take her lead on this one. She’d decided to take the leap, and he was more than ready to follow, but they were a team, she couldn’t lead all time. He took her face in both his hands, and pulled her into a kiss.

Eyes closed, he couldn’t see it, but he could feel her smile. Excitement welled up in his chest. He’d waited to do this for three years, and he felt like he couldn’t wait a second longer. He lowered himself from his kneeling position, pulling Marinette into his lap with him, the entire time refusing to give up this kiss.

She was his, after so long waiting. He didn’t want to let her go for anything. His hands explored her face, tracing her cheeks, then sliding into her hair, and cupping the back of her neck. Anything to bring her closer.

Marinette responded eagerly, wrapping her legs around his thighs, straddling his lap, and hugging her to him. If she could tell her 15-year-old self what she’d be doing in three years, she might just feint. She might just faint now. Adrien’s touches were feather light, yet somehow assertive, as one of his hands moved to her back, the other one was tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck.

Adrien was feeling gutsy as his hand began to slowly drift lower. He held her tight, scared to let her go. Scared to wake up and find this had all been a dream. Marinette wasn’t backing down either, fisting her hands in his hair, demanding his undivided attention.

His hand found its way to the dip of her lower back, and he was building the courage to go one step lower when something dropped down, hitting them both in the face, and startling them out of their embrace.

Marinette seemed to realize where she was sitting and turned a brilliant shade of red, while Adrien looked up to determine the source of the interruption.

Plagg floated above them, looking slightly miffed, but oddly pleased as well.

“I’m proud of you, but next time, wait to suck face until after the delivery.” Plagg remarked, before zipping back the way he came.

Marinette was holding up what Plagg dropped. It was the gift he’d gotten for her. She held it delicately, taking it in.

It was a silver necklace, with a cat paw charm. On one of the toes, a ladybug sat. He’d appreciated the symbolism when Nino pointed it out.  

Marinette fumbled with the clasp for a second, before reaching behind her head to put it on. It rested just below the hollow of her neck. She laid an appreciative hand on it, before looking up at Adrien in glee.

“It’s beautiful. I love it.” She said quietly, then reached for his face again. “Thank you!”

Adrien decided not to say anything, and instead maneuvered them around so that they were laying in the sand. She looked amazing, lying in the sand, looking up at him with those big blue eyes. Her hair was loose, falling in waves around her head. She must have been swimming at some point today, because she had beach hair that would leave models envious.

The sun was dipping lower in the sky, beginning to cast orange hues over them both. Marinette was amazed by the glow the orange light had on Adrien’s hair. It wrapped in like a halo. They took in the sight of each other for a few moments longer before Marinette grew impatient, wrapping her arms around Adrien’s neck, and pulling him to her again.

Adrien didn’t want to trap her, so he laid to the side of her, leaning over her just enough to kiss her. Marinette wasn’t having it, and pulled him lower, forcing him to settle his weight alongside her, propped up by his elbows. They were chest to chest, with one of his hands against her lower back again, and a knee settled between her legs so that he could be closer and still support his weight.

As her confidence grew, Marinette became more demanding, her hand venturing along his back, and to the edge of his hoodie. Tentatively, she slid her hands along the bare skin exposed between his hoodie and his shorts. Adrien gasped slightly against her mouth, surprised by the heated contact. He was even more surprised when she pulled him closer, forcing him to press her entire body against him.

Deciding he wanted his own chance to explore, he quickly shifted his position so that her legs were wrapped around him gently, and he could still prop his weight with an elbow, and one hand still tangled in her hair. His other and, no longer restrained to her lower back, came forward to the exposed skin along her hip bones. She shivered with delight, causing Adrien to smile, pleased at what he’d done.

Marinette still allowed her hands to roam, and slid them both under the fabric of his hoodie to lay flat on his back. She could feel muscles under his skin, perfected by his time as a masked hero.

Adrien must be in heaven. Some freak accident landed him here. There was no way he way laying in the sand, with his partner turned girlfriend beneath him. But her warmth and the feeling she left where her hands trailed were all too real. The skin where she’d touched prickled with the desire for more. He wanted as much of her as he was allowed, and slid his hand further under the fabric of her shirt so that it was lying flat against her stomach.

She hummed delightedly, retracting her hands from his back to pull him into a deeper kiss. She kissed him with hungry desperation, and Adrien wanted to drink in every inch of her. He pulled away from the kiss, causing Marinette to let out of noise of disapproval, but when he moved her neck, slowly kissing a line from just behind her ear to her collar bone, her tone changed.

The sigh she let out was positively sinful, and Adrien knew if they kept this up, he wouldn’t want to stop. He wanted every inch of her, sandy, exposed beach or not. Marinette, feeling the same way, tightened the grip her thighs had on him, pulling her closer to him, and her hands resumed their wandering. As she came down the hem of the sweatshirt, she decided it needed to go, tugging impatiently until Adrien ceased his ministrations long enough to sit up briefly, and pull the hoodie over his head, and, in a last-minute decision, take Marinette’s too.

She was more than happy she shed the layer, exposing the shirt beneath, which turned out to not be a shirt, but the bikini top that had knocked him off his feet the day before.

Looking at her laying beneath him, clad in only shorts and a bikini top was almost too much. He felt weak in the knees, and with the way Marinette was pressed again him, she was clearly able to tell the effect that this outfit had on him.

Marinette was also enjoying the view. Adrien hasn’t been wearing a shirt when she gifted him the hoodie, so his bare chest was exposed. She wrapped her legs around him more securely, and was pleased with the evidence of his excitement. Adrien groaned into her neck, resuming his worship of her collarbone.

Panting and desperate, Marinette pulled his face back to hers, and resumed kissing him with desperation. The rational part of her told her that they should move somewhere more private, but she didn’t want Adrien to stop as his hand explored her stomach and back, rubbing along hips, up her sides, tantalizingly close to her breasts, down back down and around to cup her butt, decisively pulling her hips closer against him.

Moaning in satisfaction, Marinette pulled his hair gently, deepening the kiss, and with her other hand, returned the favor, cupping his butt in retaliation. Adrien gave a tentative grind of his hips, and Marinette gasped in unbidden pleasure.

There were too many layers between them, and she wanted nothing more than to get these damn layers off and demand the treatment she so desperately wanted.

Adrien and abandoned the kiss again, nibbling at the other side of her neck. He quickly discovered the areas that provoked a reaction from her, and ministered love bites. She was sure there were marks there now to prove their naughty behavior, but she just wanted more! If she could just-

“Marinette? Adrien?” It was Alya, down the beach a way, but moving closer. The new couple shared a panicked look, before scrambling for their abandoned hoodies. Careful not to reveal what they had just been doing, they stayed low, wiggling in to said shirts. They rolled onto their backs, looking up at the sky, a respectable distance between them, when Alya’s face rolled into view.

“You’re not fooling anyone.” Alya said with a hand on her hip. “It’s too dark to see the clouds but the stars aren’t out yet.”

Marinette flushed, and Adrien huffed. So much for that idea.

“Come on love birds, it’s dinner time.”

__

Marinette was freshly cleaned, having just slipped into nice warm pajamas when she heard a tap on her window.

When she was home, it was a noise she was accustomed to, from the many times that Adrien would slip onto her balcony as Chat Noir. Looking to her window, she was not at all surprised to see the green eyes of her now boyfriend gleaming at her from the other side of the pane.

Quickly, so moved across the room to grant him access. He dropped in dramatically, giving her a typical Chat Noir bow.

“Much obliged, Princess,” He said, rising from his bow.

Marinette giggled at his antics. “It’s my pleasure. What brings you to my room at his hour?”

“I wished to grace you with me presence.”

“My evening is brighter, now that you are here.”

They both broke into giggles then, and Chat moved to Marinette, taking her into his embrace. “I wanted to see you again.”

Marinette retuned his embrace, looking up at him. “And you couldn’t just walk down the hallway.”

“A masked superhero showing up at your window seemed more… exciting.” The last word was spoken against her neck, just behind her ear, as he leaned down as though he were going to tell her a secret.

Marinette shivered against them, the gentle brushing of his lips sending a shock down her spine.

“I just thought I had a pest problem,” She whispered slowly.

“You should be careful about letting strays in, Princess,” He said, brushing his lips against her neck. “Some only cause trouble.”

“Oh, believe me, Chaton,” Marinette sighed, enjoying his ministrations as he tended to her neck. “I know the trouble that strays can cause.”

Rather than electing to reply, Chat tended to her neck, grabbing her by the waist. Marinette had one hand wrapped around him, and the other placed flat on his chest. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as he rediscovered those sensitive spots.

Alya, always the inquisitive done, and grilled her about the marks after dinner. She thought her hoodie covered them, but Alya seemed to have a sixth sense about these things. After hounding her with questions, Alya slyly tucked a handful of condoms into her sweatshirt pocket with a knowing wink. Marinette was mortified.

Those thoughts quickly escaped her as Chat’s clawed hand found its way to the hem of her shirt, sliding up under the fabric, and settling on the dip of her waist.

Marinette was frustrated. While the suit showed off the lines of Adrien’s body shamelessly, it didn’t provide the skin contact she was craving so desperately. With a small whimper, she drummed her fingers against his lower back to voice her disapproval.

“Claws in,” Adrien groaned against her neck, and with a flash of green, his transformation was dropped. He was wearing a pair of light pajama pants, and a plain cotton t-shirt. The loose fabric of his sleep pants made his arousal all the more apparent.  

Marinette pressed herself against Adrien, her hands sneaking to the hem of his shirt, while Adrien captured her mouth with a needy kiss. His hands strayed further upward, thumbs brushing against the underside of her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra.

Marinette gasped against his lips, and Adrien was highly aware that all it would take was the slight shift of his hands to cup those perky mounds.

Marinette arched her back encouragingly, pressing her lower body more firmly against him. He responded in kind, his hands grabbing her tighter, pulling her to him.

Tentatively, he slid one hand upward, cupping the side of her breast. She moaned lightly, deepening the kiss, her hands fisted in his shirt. Encouraged, he slid his hand further, cupping her with needy desperation.

Marinette broke the kiss, grasping the hem of Adrien’s shirt, forcing it over his head.

Adrien moved to do the same, his hands having been forced from her chest as his shirt was removed. As he took hold of her shirt, he paused, meeting her eyes in confirmation. Rather than giving her approval, she reached for her own shirt, pulling it over her head as Adrien watched in awe.

Her figure was amazing, thin and agile, having been perfected by three years of being a super hero. He was so busy taking her in, that he didn’t know whether he should be excited when Marinette demanded a kiss from her, or disappointed that he couldn’t continue to memorize every line of her body.

His hands could do that job he decided, and he resumed cupping her breast, shifting his thumb across her nipple experimentally. She gave a pleased gasp, and Adrien smiled before continuing to kiss her. His thumb continued the motion, while his other hand explored her body more, trying to physically learn every inch of her torso, from the hem of her sleep shorts, to the underside of her breasts. He didn’t want to leave any inch unworshipped.

Deciding they had been standing entirely too long, he reached down, scooping her up by the rear and backed her to the bed. He dropped her down first, with her knees hitting at the edge of the bed. Rather than resuming their kiss, Adrien dropped back down to her neck, placing a kiss on the spot he’d left earlier, and made his was slowly down, over the top of her breast, down between, and down to her navel, alternating between kissing, and gentle nips.

Just centimeters before he reached the line of her shorts, he shifted to the side, licking along the length of her hipbone with a flat tongue, then retracing his path with gentle bites.

Marinette sighed and gasped and he administered his affections. The tickle of his hair only added to the stimulation. She felt overwhelmed already, but craved more. She wanted to drown in his affection. Every kiss, nibble, and glance filled her with ecstasy.

“Adrien,” She gasped, pleading for more, anything he would give her.

He paused his affections, chin resting on her stomach as he looked up at her with wide green eyes, so catlike. “Yes, My Lady?”

She moaned lightly, disappointed that he’d stopped.

“Is there something you want, Princess,” Adrien gave a catlike grin, “You need only ask.”

Marinette threw an arm over her eyes, suddenly embarrassed by her neediness. Adrien shifted higher, urging Marinette higher onto the bed so that her head rested on the pillows.

He rested over her, so tantalizingly close, teasing her. He looked into her wide blue eyes, daring her to look away or hide her face again.

“Tell me, Princess,” Adrien whispered, leaning closer, “how can I serve you.”

Despite them being the same person, there was a definite line between Adrien and Chat. Adrien was much more reserved, while Chat was shamelessly flirty when it came to his Lady. He may not be transformed but this cocky, frustrating, and oh so sexy blonde was all Chat.

Marinette’s mind worked in overdrive, trying to find the words, but they were failing her. She just wanted MORE! She wanted him to worship her, shower her in affection, and release all her pent up sexual frustration!

Adrien laughed at the way her nose twisted up in frustration as she thought. He shot her a devilish smile. “I’ll just have to find out on my own them, won’t I?”

With that, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her shorts, glancing at her for quick confirmation. She offered no objection, bighting her lip in nervous anticipation.

Slowly, he pulled the shorts down, past her thighs, and over her knees, leaving a trail of kisses behind them. He then discarded them, kissing the inside of her knee, and working his way up her inner thigh stopping just before…

“Black lace?” Adrien asked. This girl was going to give him a thing for black, at least on her, if she wasn’t careful. “Were you expecting me, Purrincess?”

“Strays tend to be persistent,” she stated, putting on an air of indignation.

“At least I know now that you wanted me to see these,” He murmured, his mouth inches from the fabric, teasing Marinette mercilessly.  

Adrien kissed along the line of her panties where it met her thighs, causing his cheek to rub against the fabric.

Marinette knew he was doing this intentionally, going too slow, and teasing her mercilessly. With a frustrated growl, she drew her legs up and Adrien rose to his knees, waiting to see what action Marinette took.

She pointed beside her. “Lay.”

He was more than happy to oblige, stretching out where she had indicated, head propped up by the pillows behind him

She moved quickly, throwing her leg over him so that she was straddling his lap. Powered by impatience and sexual frustration, she grinded again him experimentally causing him to let out a low gasp. She repeated her action, enjoying the way his eyelashes fluttered.

Leaning down over him, she traced her lips along his jawline, starting under his ear and down to his lips. One of her hands slid down, hooking the line of his pajamas. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and began to travel down.

Rather than kissing or biting, she let her lips trail down his body, her hot breath warming the path she took. When she reached his lower stomach, she sat up. She had moved down his body while she traced her lips down his torso, so she had no problem hooking her other hand around the waistband of his pajamas, and taking them down his long, muscular legs.

As they hit below his knees, Adrien kicked them off, sitting up. He wrapped his arms firmly around Marinette’s waist, twisting them around so that she was beneath him once again.

He placed a hand on her chest, indicating for her to stay, and traced his lips down to her hips again. One hand rubber her thighs, while the other was firmly grasping her waist. He kissed along her panty line, his hand rubbing closer with every pass.

He seemed to be moving tantalizingly slow to Marinette, but just as she was about to build enough courage to voice her complaint, his hand slid under the black lace and his thumb brushed against her core.

She gasped, as he retraced his action once. But before he continued his affections, he hooked his fingers around the line of her panties, tracing them down her leg, and following with his lips. As he rose back up, he left a trail of kisses along her other leg, pausing to nip and kiss her thighs, before slowly, oh so slowly, kissing his way to her core.

With Chat-like confidence, he ran his tongue along her lips, and placed a kiss on her clit.

Marinette felt like she was going to explode! Here was Adrien, her longtime friend, crush, and partner, kissing between her legs! Adrien knew what he was doing to her, continuing his ministrations with a smile, happily learning her every reaction. Marinette’s hand snaked into his hair, grasping desperately at his locks. The other one grasped the pillow desperately to ground her.

He licked, sucked, and gently nibbled. He enjoyed her reactions, and relished in the sweet flavor between her legs. She was so wet!

Pausing for a moment, he brought his fingers up to her opening, toying with her folds.

“May I, Princess?” He asked, brushing on finger down from her clit down.

Marinette nodded, “gently.”

Slowly, he slid one finger in, gauging her reaction. Her eyebrows were knit together, but Adrien could tell it wasn’t pained. He’d seen her in pain far more than he would ever like.

Marinette let out a shuddering gasp as he pumped his finger. As he moved out again, he added a second one, entering slowly.

Marinette was overwhelmed by all the new stimulus. She was familiar with her body, but it all felt so different when it was another person administering the affection. She knew she was wet beyond all belief, and Adrien was quickly turning her into a shuddering mess.

As he licked along her folds again, with two fingers pumping gently inside her, she moaned. It was quiet, but even to her the noise sounded desperate.

Adrien rose, fingers still playing, and kissed her firmly. She pulled her too him, two hands tangled in his hair, and kissed him with tangible desperation.

She wanted to go further! She’d never trusted anyone like she trusted Adrien. Looking into his wonderful green eyes as he pulled away, she knew she was ready.

“Adrien?” She asked. He retracted his fingers, hugging her to him, watching her expression carefully.

“Yes, Mari?” He asked. He seldom used that nickname for her, but it sent a tremor of joy down her spine.

“I want to go all the way.” Marinette cupped his cheek adoringly.

Adrien went to go say something, a smile of his face, then dropped it. “I don’t have condoms. I wasn’t planning on this when we left.”

Marinette brushed brightly. “I wasn’t either, but Alya…”

“What would we do without Alya!” Adrien laughed, understanding.

Marinette pointed to where he hoodie lay discarded. “Hoodie. I never took them out of the pocket.”

Adrien gave her a quick peck on the lips, before moving over to scoop up the hoodie. Reaching into the pocket he discovered a handful of foil packets.

Returning to where Marinette laid watching him, he set the packages on the nightstand. Before joining her in bed once again, he pushed his boxers down, and stepped out of them. Marinette watched the action with hawk like attention, her eyes straying on his excited member just long enough for him to notice.

Adrien wasn’t self-conscious, but he truly hoped he lived up to Marinette’s expectations.

She held out her hand with a smile, welcoming him back into her bed. Adrien was happy to comply, resting over her.

He kissed her passionately, and traced her hips and thighs in adoration. He was ready, and was ready to slid into her in a second. He was going to wait for her signal though. He wanted this more than anything, but he didn’t want to rush or pressure her in any way.

He hadn’t noticed Marinette’s hand straying until he heard the crinkle of a wrapper, and felt the cool pressure on his member as Marinette rolled the condom down. He gasped in pleasure against her mouth, and she replied with a confident, knowing smile.

Adrien moved his head back slightly, to look her in the eyes. She rubbed her hand down his erection a few times, before adjusting him to line up with her opening.

Taking his cue, he slowly applied pressure, pushing into her slowly and gently, causing Marinette to gasp at the sensation. He wanted this to be pleasurable for her, and wanted to give her time to push him away, or take it at her own pace.

She cupped his cheek again, watching him with those wide brilliant eyes that he couldn’t help but fall for. She looked so encouraging and trusting, and slowly he slid another inch.

Her eyes seemed to pinch slightly around the corners, so he stopped.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” He asked concerned.

“It doesn’t hurt. It’s just… weird?” Marinette said slowly. Adrien continued to watch her, waiting for approval. “You don’t need to stop. Please, Adrien?”

Adrien smiled at her. She was so damn cute! Then he pushed further, slowly, carefully watching her until he was all the way in.

Marinette panted beneath him, moaning softly as she adjusted to the sensation. He could feel their heartbeats pounding against each other, and her eyes were wide with lust and excitement. He paused again, giving her time to adjust, when Marinette gave an experimental wiggle of her hips.

Adrien took this as his cue, and slowly pulled back, pumping into her a little faster this time.

Marinette brought a leg up, and hooked it behind his thighs, drawing him closer. As he pulled back again, he increased his momentum, until they moved against each other in a slow steady pace.

Once they found a steady, comfortable momentum, Adrien snaked his hand back down, playing with Marinette’s clit. He wanted her to take pleasure from this too. It wouldn’t be fair if they both didn’t get off from this.

Marinette was in heaven, rocking in response to Adrien’s thrusts. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, and pulled her face to his, kissing him passionately, and holding him like she was going to lose him. She felt overwhelmed by all the attention, but at the same time, she just wanted more! She needed more! She needed Adrien to keep holding her and kissing her. She needed him to keep doing what he was doing. If he stopped, she feared she would fall apart. It was like she was crumbling and Adrien was keeping her together with his affection.

She groaned into the kiss, pleasure overwhelming. The groan shot through Adrien, and only added to his pleasure. It felt so good to sink into her, to feel every inch of her. To be the producer of the pleasure she was experiencing. As their pleasure built together, she sighed and moaned against him, and Adrien felt proud that this was because of him.

He could feel her tightening against him, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He was surprised at how long he’d lasted already, with how Marinette looked beneath him, and how comfortable and good she felt.

She moaned again, louder. “Adrien…” The need was apparent in her voice, and she threw her back, eyes closed tight. He was close, and he knew he would come when she did. He felt like a coil ready the snap. He’d probably only held out this long because he wanted her to come with him.

“Go ahead,” He whispered against her ear.

Marinette held him tighter, pleasure rocking though her body. She moaned, biting her lip, muffling the sound. Her chest was heaving, and she locked around him.

Adrien only managed to pump into her once more before he tumbled with her. She was so hot and tight, and the feeling of her orgasm rippling through her sent him over the edge. He held her to him, hand abandoning her clit to hold her tighter, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Marinette gasped, and Adrien went slack, pinning her to the bed. Their chests heaved together, and Marinette stroked his hair lovingly. Adrien smiled rubbing against her neck, a purr rising in his throat.

He didn’t want to move, but practically he knew he should at least throw the condom away before snuggling with her. He’d probably fall asleep inside of her if he didn’t move, so reluctantly he pulled away, sliding the condom off. Fortunately, there was a trash can a few feet from the bed, so he leaned over the edge, tossing the used item in.

Marinette had rolled over to her side, watching him, love and adoration painted on her face. Adrien returned the look, rolling to her, and wrapping her in his arms. She shifted to use him arm as a pillow, and tucked her forehead against his chest. One of her hands laid on his abdomen, and she hugged him to her with her other arm.

Adrien played with her hair, now properly purring. Even though he wasn’t transformed, the side effects of the miraculous lingered, including the cat like tendencies. Marinette seemed to buzz against him like a happy little bug.

“You’re perfect, bugaboo.” Adrien smiled into her hair.

“As are you, Chaton.”

___

It was nearly 10am and Nino and Alya were still the only ones up. Sure, it was a vacation, but usually they would have heard from at least one of the other two vacationers by now. Alya looked around the living room, consideringly. She and Marinette had gone to bed at the same time she thought, so Marinette should be awake by now. How odd.

For the past two hours, Alya and Nino had been cuddled on the couch, waiting for their friends to come downstairs so that they could have breakfast together. Alya didn’t mind a little waiting, but she was getting hungry.

“Nino, I think I’m gonna go see if Marinette is awake yet.”

Alya climbed to the second story, making her way to Marinette’s room, when two misplaced Kwamis caught her eye. Tikki and Plagg were cuddled up together on a decorative lounge, between Adrien and Marinette’s room.

Alya raised an eyebrow. Even when they slept together, those two usually stayed in the room of one of their wielders. Shrugging, she continued to the next door and knocked.

“Mari, it’s almost 10. Are you awake.”

After a few seconds, she heard panicked shuffling and muffled whispering.

“Ah- Hold on, Alya!” Came the muffled reply. There was more shuffling and whispering when Nino walked up to her.

“I deicded to wake Adrien. He’s not in there.”

Alya smiled at the door. “I know.”

Alya knocked again. “Wake up loverboy and come get breakfast you two. We’ve been waiting on you!”

Alya and Nino shared an amused look and Marinette squealed on the other side of the door, and amused chuckling could be heard also. There was a thump, and the sound of hurried dressing, when Marinette poked her head out the door, blazing red.

“What makes you think he’s in here!” Marinette defended, cheeks puffed out in embarrassed anger.

“He’s not in his room.” Alya stated.

“He could be anywhere.” Marinette huffed.

“That’s not your shirt.”

“I could have bought it.”

“I saw Adrien in it last night.”

“We may have the same one.”

“He’s currently behind you. Shirtless, I may add.”

“Sorry bugaboo. We’ll be right out, Alya.”

Alya gave them a knowing smirk before turning to walk away.

Once they made it back downstairs, Alya and Nino shared a look before bursting into laughter.

___

The new couple had shown up shortly after, freshly bathed, and mildly embarrassed. Alya, knowing it wasn’t the time to grill for details, forced them into the dining room so that they could get some breakfast. She wanted to hit the beach one more time and do a little more shopping in town that day, before leaving bright and early tomorrow morning.

Marinette was quiet, quickly eating her pancakes, one foot linked around Adrien’s for comfort and reassurance.

Adrien and Nino were talking animatedly about their fort, with plans to finish it in the time that they had today.

Alya just watched. There were still comfortable together, taking comfort in contact. They’d always done that, platonically holding hands after a stressful day, linking arms, or sitting so close their thighs were touching. She was glad that hadn’t changed overnight. They were still comfortable with one another, and if that look indicated anything, they were still madly in love.

It took their dumb butts long enough to realize it.

She decided the trip was a really good idea. It had given the time away from home that they all needed, letting them take a breather, and just enjoy being a teen. It also seemed to have been the push and Marinette and Adrien needed. They’d spent so long together, and yet were so unsure of each other when it came to being together. Those two nerds could spend hours together, kicking butt, playing videogames, and generally hanging out, but the second the idea of anything more than a platonic relationship came up, they were clueless, relying and Alya and Nino for help.

Those two were ready to make it together, they just needed a little push to realize they didn’t need training wheels anymore.

___

Hawkmoth was defeated once and for all three days after their return home.


End file.
